


Easy, Peasey

by asaraanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaraanda/pseuds/asaraanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y-you..." Asahi's hands danced along Nishinoya's skin.</p>
<p>"Me?" Asahi leaned back slightly to smile up at Nishinoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, Peasey

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough asanoya nsfw works in the tag so I took matters into my own hands. I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN SMUT BEFORE. I laughed so hard with some part but omg, I hope its ok. There is so much dirty talk in this, I can't even begin to explain to you how fun it was to write. This literally has no plot, it's shameless porn. Have fun! ;)
> 
> Un-beta'd

"Asahi-san..." Nishinoya gasped as Asahi's mouth trailed butterfly kisses down his neck. Nishinoya wasn't quite sure when Asahi had suddenly gotten so good at doing this sort of thing, at first Nishinoya had been leading, he wasn't as shy obviously. But now all of a sudden, Asahi was suddenly making Nishinoya feel all sort's of crazy. Hopefully Nishinoya would get his revenge soon.

"Yeah?" Nishinoya gaped, open mouthed, at the innocent look Asahi sent up to him, lips lightly brushing Nishinoya's bare chest. Asahi's lips were pink and wet with saliva, a small smile pulling at his face. Not fair, so not fair. Asahi grinned and it was then that Nishinoya realized he's said that out loud. 

"How's this not fair?" Asahi's lips were back on him, a smirk pressing into his skin, and Nishinoya unconsciously ground his hips down when Asahi brushed his finger's over one of his nipples.

"Y-you..." Asahi's hands danced along Nishinoya's skin.

"Me?" Asahi leaned back slightly to smile up at Nishinoya. Asahi sounded wrecked, that made Nishinoya feel a bit better with how utterly gone he was. His whole body was lighting up wherever he felt Asahi touch his skin. Was he going to make Nishinoya say it? It should have been easy enough, Nishinoya was never the type of person to back down from a challenge but for some reason, he felt himself tense up and an unflattering red floated up to his cheeks.

"U-uh... huh." Nishinoya turned his head away in embarrassment. No way, no way this was actually happening to him! Of all times he could have gotten embarrassed, it had to be now!

"Hey," Asahi's hand wandered up to Nishinoya's chin, "look at me." A fond smile tugged at Asahi's lips and Nishinoya bit his lip looking at Asahi's face in complete embarrassment. Nishinoya pushed his hands onto Asahi's shoulders and pushed him down to the bed. Nishinoya felt even more awkward like this, thighs tight around Asahi's and hands holding him up so that he could look down at Asahi. Nishinoya felt more... open.

"You're so pretty." Asahi mumbled before pulling Nishinoya down so that his elbows rested on his chest and leaving very little space between them. When Nishinoya looked at Asahi he was little thrown off at the completely open expression he was giving him. Asahi's eyes were wide in curiosity and his mouth was slightly open, puffs of breath coming out. Nishinoya grinned, so he wasn't the only one unreasonably effected by this.

"So are you." Asahi pulled Nishinoya's head down before their lips were just barely brushing.

"Hey." Asahi whispered, Nishinoya's smile was beginning to feel painful, damn this stupidly attractive idiot.

"Hi." Asahi rubbed his nose against Nishinoya's, making them both laugh at how utterly stupid they were being. They'd done this before, sex that is, but there was always this underlying giddiness that they usually pushed down due to embarrassment. But here they were, Asahi no longer self conscious and Nishinoya freaking out over all the heated emotions pulling at his heart strings. Regarding the whole sex thing, they'd only gone so far. They hadn't actually done 'it', the one thing that Nishinoya would always back out of. Asahi was good about it though, he said he'd wait as long as Nishinoya wanted too. They'd gone as far as blow jobs and humping each other like wild animals, oops.

Still, Nishinoya didn't like feeling as though he were being a baby. It was just scary, that was all. 

"I like you." Asahi said before pressing their lips together lightly. 

"Mmph-" Nishinoya's mind went fuzzy. Asahi knew how Nishinoya liked to be kissed, he knew how Nishinoya would start squirming after only a few closed mouth kisses before wanting to go farther. Asahi knew that Nishinoya liked how slow he could be kissed and how quickly it could get needy. Nishinoya really liked when Asahi got so lost in it that he'd start saying millions of different things. Some of them were completely unrelated to the situation but Nishinoya didn't mind. 

Asahi liked it when Nishinoya would grip at whatever clothes were still on Asahi's body as if he needed some sort of tether to the real world. But when their clothes were off, Nishinoya would grip onto Asahi's hands tightly and play with Asahi's fingers. Asahi liked when they started reaching the hundreds in their kisses and Nishinoya would start to sound utterly wrecked.

"Asahi-san," Nishinoya pulled away only to cause Asahi's mouth to wander down his neck towards Nishinoya's chest, "I-" 

Nishinoya gasped as Asahi latched onto one of his nipples, tongue darting out to rub over the red nub, lightly biting it to some unheard symphony.

"Huh, ha~" Nishinoya's breathing sounded so loud and awkward that he felt himself starting to pull away, but Asahi held onto his waist tightly, pulling Nishinoya up higher so that his chest was eye level. Nishinoya's hands wandered around to the back of Asahi's head where he pulled out the ponytail, watching as the brown hair spilled out onto the bed. Nishinoya ran his nimble fingers through the tangled hair, gasping as Asahi continued his ministrations. 

"Ah... A-Asahi.." Asahi pulled away from Nishinoya's chest with a slick sound and looked up at Nishinoya in curiosity.

"Yeah?" 

"I wanna," Nishinoya gulped as he felt his focus slowly wavering, "try something different." 

Nishinoya shuffled back down to where he was before, Asahi's eyes following his body movement with curiosity.

"Ok." Nishinoya bit his lip, was it really so easy for Asahi to trust so blindly with this sort of thing. Nishinoya felt himself get a little thrill from that fact. But Nishinoya wasn't sure he could jump right into his idea, so instead he just shimmied down further until his knees were on the floor and he was sat between Asahi's legs. Asahi sat up to look down at Nishinoya with a small smile pulling at his lips.

"We'll work up to whatever it is then?" Nishinoya nodded with a frustrated pout, was he that see-through?

Nishinoya breathed out through his nose before pulling down the zipper on Asahi's jeans. Tugging down Asahi's jeans, Nishinoya smiled up at him. With Asahi's jeans down to his ankles Nishinoya could fully appreciate the bulge showing in his boxers. 

"Ah..." Nishinoya sighed with a smirk, "You're already like this from kissing?"

"Sh-shut up..." Asahi blushed and Nishinoya giggled, no, chuckled. And it was super sexy and Asahi was totally salivating. Totally.

Nishinoya leaned forward slowly and mouthed at the front of Asahi's boxers. Asahi sucked in his breath as Nishinoya pressed feathery kisses against his shaft. Nishinoya trailed his fingers slowly up Asahi's thighs before grabbing the waistband of his boxers. He tugged them down and Asahi's dick sprang free.

"Mmmm.." Nishinoya hummed and licked a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. Asahi's breathing got heavier as Nishinoya blew cold air on his cock. 

"Nishinoya," Asahi whined, "no teasing tonight." Nishinoya grinned and leaned forward to wrap his lips around his cock. Asahi's hands twitched on the bed as Nishinoya slowly lowered his head down. His gag reflex kicked in unfortunately so he had to pull up so he wouldn't choke. Nishinoya had gotten used to this and liked to think he was getting better each time. 

Focusing on the task at hand, he pressed his fingers lightly at the base of Asahi's cock and bobbed his head at a steady pace. Asahi's hips bucked up when Nishinoya twisted his hand and Nishinoya made a startled noise. 

"So-sorry..." Nishinoya looked up, mouth still full, and hummed. Asahi's eyes darkened at the sight of Nishinoya's mouth full of Asahi, his voice vibrating through Asahi's cock.

Nishinoya sped up slightly, eyes locked on the dark expression Asahi had on his face. Asahi moaned and tilted his head back, throat exposed, Nishinoya locked onto his Adam's apple bobbing quickly. Asahi's hands clutched at the sheets of the bed a choked moan falling from his lips.

"Haaah-" Nishinoya pulled off Asahi's cock with a slick 'popping' sound. Asahi's head jerked down, a flustered look on his face, "Why'd you stop?"

"I wanna try something different, remember?" Asahi nodded slowly his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. Nishinoya stood up and pulled his remaining clothes off, a hard-on making itself well known. Asahi tugged his shirt off, muscles pulling together. Nishinoya's eyes locked onto the new amount of skin showing, stomach twisting together. 

"What do you need me to do?" Nishinoya froze, eyes widening slowly. What did he need Asahi to do? He knew the basics and what was supposed to happen, but how did he get to that point? 

"Uh, well..." Nishinoya shifted in his place, biting his lip. Asahi tilted his head.

"What is it you want to try?" Asahi's suspicions growing. Nishinoya stepped forward and climbed up into Asahi's lap, Asahi gripped Nishinoya's hips. At this angle Nishinoya looked down slightly at Asahi's face. No turning back now, Nishinoya thought to himself.

"I wanna do it." Asahi's eyes widened and Nishinoya gnawed on his lip.

"R-really?" When Nishinoya nodded Asahi stood up, lifting Nishinoya with him before turning back to the bed. He laid Nishinoya down on his back and leaned over him, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." Nishinoya said with a nod. Nishinoya shuffled back a bit, legs snapping shut in embarrassment. 

"Ok, ok, yeah, I can do that." Asahi's voice barely came out above a whisper as he stalked on hands and knees slowly towards Nishinoya closed up body. Nishinoya's breath caught in his throat, cheeks slowly heating up. Asahi looked so- so wild, it gave him a rush.

"Yeah?" Nishinoya asked when Asahi was just above him, Asahi's hands wandering down Nishinoya's legs. Asahi smiled,

"Yeah. I want to." He slowly parted Nishinoya's legs, eyes locking onto Nishinoya's ass, "I really, really want to."

Asahi wrapped his long fingers around Nishinoya's dick making him fall onto his back, hands digging into the sheets. Asahi casually stroked his cock, breathing heavily. Nishinoya shut his eyes with a moan. Asahi had the longest, biggest hands Nishinoya had ever seen, and they came in handy.

Nishinoya's eyes fluttered open on a particularly hard stroke and Nishinoya froze up. Asahi had his other hand in his mouth, his eyes focused on Nishinoya's ass. Nishinoya reached one hand out to Asahi, body moving on it's own. Asahi flinched when Nishinoya grabbed his hand and pulled it from his lips, moving Asahi's long fingers to his own mouth. Asahi leaned forward so he hovered over Nishinoya, who now had Asahi's fingers in his mouth. Nishinoya licked up and down his index finger, pink lips wrapped around it tightly.

Nishinoya felt so small under Asahi who was looking at him like he didn't want to be anywhere other than there. Asahi tugged his finger away from his boyfriend's mouth,

"That's good." Nishinoya blushed as Asahi's hand trailed down to his ass. He gasped when Asahi's finger rubbed against the tight bundle of nerves.

"I practiced." Nishinoya muttered, his breathing getting louder as Asahi rubbed his finger around.

"Huh?" Asahi said, distracted.

"My fingers aren't big like yours, but I practiced." Asahi blinked, staring into Nishinoya's eyes. Asahi sighed with a disbelieving look before latching onto his boyfriends mouth. Asahi slowly pushed his finger in, still stroking Nishinoya with one hand. Nishinoya gasped, his hole tugging and pushing against Asahi's finger. When Asahi finally managed to get the tip of his finger in he grabbed onto his neck, their lips pressing lightly against each others. Their breathing melded together and Nishinoya tried to focus on relaxing as Asahi got down to the knuckle. Nishinoya's hips bucked on their own making Asahi's finger slide all the way in.

"Haa-ah!" Asahi froze as Nishinoya's voice came out in choked moans. After what seemed like forever Asahi started to move his finger, slowly, testing Nishinoya's limit. 

"You ok?"

"Move, please please move!" Nishinoya begged, Asahi's finger was thicker than Nishinoya's and if felt weirdly good. Once Asahi started moving his finger at a steady pace and Nishinoya was used to it he slowly added another finger. When Asahi had three fingers in and moving at a good pace, Nishinoya's hips rocking back and forth and moans spilling from his lips, Nishinoya spoke up.

"I-I'm good... I wanna, wanna-"

"Alright, alright I got you." Asahi pulled his fingers out and Nishinoya muttered something about lube in his bag and Asahi stood up to grab lube and a condom. Nishinoya leaned back against the pillows as Asahi got situated between his legs. He rolled the condom on and squirted some of the clear gel on his hand. He rubbed it all along his cock before squirting some on his finger. He rubbed around Nishinoya's opening and pushed it it.

"Hahhh- come onnn-" Nishinoya whined, insides heating the cold liquid quickly. Asahi bit his lip before lining up with Nishinoya's hole. 

"Alright, I'm gonna.... I'm gonna start."

"Jeez, don't just- Aahhah!" Nishinoya's body curled up as Asahi slowly pushed his way in. The head was only in but already Nishinoya felt like his insides were going to explode. Asahi grabbed onto Nishinoya's hips and would move a bit every couple of minutes. Both of them got quiet, save for the heavy breathing spilling from Nishinoya's lips.

"You-" Asahi broke off, his voice failing him as he tried to focus on everything and nothing at once. 

"Me?" Nishinoya said with a grin and Asahi's hips jerked forward. Nishinoya gasped and moaned out as Asahi filled him to the brim, his back arching.

"Yeah. You." Asahi slowly pulled himself out of Nishinoya's heat nearly slipping out before sliding inch by torturous inch back in. It suddenly hit Nishinoya how huge this was. They were finally, actually, really doing this and how had it taken this long!?

"Haahhh-" Nishinoya moaned as Asahi slowly, slowly filled him up again. Nishinoya felt like he had died and was in heaven. Asahi was so big and hot and filled Nishinoya to the brim with pleasure. Nishinoya's body was heating up so fast and he even felt sweat forming on the small of his back. Asahi's hands were gripping onto Nishinoya's hand like they were a lifeline so Nishinoya latched onto Asahi's wrists. Maybe they'd keep him sane too. Nishinoya lifted his legs to wrap around Asahi's waist, resulting in Asahi going in deeper and the both of them moaning together in ecstasy. Nishinoya was starting to understand why people liked sex so much.

Nishinoya moaned, frustrated this time at how slow Asahi was going. He needed more. But Nishinoya couldn't force himself to speak up and ask, so Asahi kept the same agonizingly slow pace for what seemed like hours but was really only minutes.

"Ah-Asahi.." Noya gasped.

"What?" Asahi asked, his pace never faltering. Nishinoya bit his lip, he could totally do this. No big deal.

"I, I need-" Nishinoya's back arched as Asahi moved in rougher and faster than a moment before.

"Need what?" Now Nishinoya knew Asahi was in control, he could hear the laugh in Asahi's voice for crying out loud! Nishinoya glared at Asahi with what he hoped looked like an angry frown, but Asahi only smiled sheepishly at him. Asahi resumed his earlier slow pace with a light moan from Nishinoya.

"More..." Nishinoya whispered. Asahi frowned and leaned forward,

"What was that?" Noya frowned and looked away, face turning red.

"More." Nishinoya said, louder this time and Asahi leaned back again, his face inches from Noya's.

"More what?" Noya groaned as Asahi readjusted his grip. There breathing mixed together as Nishinoya tried to figure out a way to control the situation.

"More... Of, of you. I need... Haaah- faster..." Nishinoya was afraid that maybe Asahi hadn't heard him so he opened his mouth to say it again when Asahi pulled out suddenly before slamming back in.

"Haa-AHhh!" Asahi groaned and he pushed his lips into Nishinoya's neck. Noya's back arched up and his mouth opened in a silent scream as Asahi slammed into Noya's ass over and over again.

"Oh god... Yuu-" Asahi moaned and Noya's eyes rolled back, he'd never heard Asahi sound like that before. Asahi readjusted his hands, making his hips move slightly as well, when he suddenly hit against something that made Noya scream and grab onto Asahi's forearms.

"'s that it?" Asahi mumbled before slamming into Noya's prostate.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Asahi, Asahi, AsaHI-hahH!" Noya moaned as he was hit with sensory overload his mouth losing control and mumbling incoherent things that really made no sense but Asahi kept agreeing,

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, mmmn-" Asahi kept kissing and biting Noya's neck when he felt himself starting to reach his climax.

"Oh my guhhhahhh, Asahiiiii- I'm gonna-"

"Me- me too, I got you. Come on, Yuu. Come for me?" Noya slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling his scream as he felt himself fall over the edge. Asahi pulled Noya's hand off his mouth before kissing him roughly, reaching his climax too. There hand's tangled together as they came and Noya felt himself start to fade out of consciousness.

 

"Yuu?" Asahi asked, a little while later when they had untangled there bodies and cuddled up together under the blanket which had been pushed to the floor earlier.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Noya smiled and pressed himself harder against Asahi's side.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments on things that I could improve on, any mistakes, or if you just liked it! (I really hope you did omg) Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
